dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Bruce
*Real Name: Bruce (presumably) *Alias: Mighty Bruce *Identity: Public *Alignment: Neutral *Gender: Male *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Affiliations: Injustice Gang II; Justice League Antarctica *First appearance: Justice League International #23 (January, 1989) *Universe: New Earth History Known only as "The Mighty Bruce", he was a small-time criminal who wound up sharing a jail cell with Paul Booker, aka Major Disaster. The two became rather close, and when Major Disaster decided to break out of prison, he brought Bruce along with him. Major Disaster decided to reunite the Injustice League, and Bruce was invited as a member. Assembling on an island in the South Pacific, the team salvaged a downed Thanagarian war ship left over from the Invasion. Bruce's knowledge of electronics was instrumental in getting the ship back up and running, but unfortunately, neither Bruce nor any of his new teammates knew anything about flying an alien space craft. A chance encounter with Guy Gardner forced the ship down and Bruce and the other Injustice League members were incarcerated. A short while later, Bruce decided to give up his life of crime and focus his attention on robbing from the rich to give to the poor. The other members of the Injustice League agreed and Bruce outlined a scheme to rob a cache of gold bullion from a corrupt faith healer named Minister Sunnie. The caper became a complete and utter failure, though the Injustice Gang members did succeed in securing a single gold brick for themselves. They also realized that using their skills for noble pursuit was not really in their best interests. Later, Bruce met his old compatriots once again while standing in line at the unemployment office. Major Disaster believed that this meeting was not merely a whim of chance, but a true act of fate. He convinced Bruce, the Cluemaster, Big Sir, Clock King and Multi-Man to embark on one final daring criminal adventure. That night, the villains broke into the Metropolitan Museum of Sundries to steal the Dooley Diamond. Unfortunately, a group of terrorists had already arrived intent on stealing the diamond for themselves. The super-villains engaged their adversaries, and inadvertently became heroes in the eyes of the public. With nowhere else to turn, the Mighty Bruce decided to cash in on this newfound opportunity and applied for membership in Justice League International. Maxwell Lord gave the allegedly reformed villains a chance to prove themselves and established them as the Antarctica branch of the JLI. In Antarctica, G'nort discovered an abandoned scientific research station. The facility was once used to conduct biological experiments on penguins, transforming them into ravenous killer animals that slaughtered everyone at the base. It was then used as the base of operations for Justice League Antarctica. The JLI learned of the incident and called upon the help of their colleagues in Justice League Europe. When the teams arrived in Antarctica, they discovered that the penguins had overwhelmed the JLAnt Headquarters. While the heroes attempted to control the killer birds, an earthquake erupted across the region, causing the JLAnt headquarters to collapse. The Justice League Antarctica was buried, but G'nort managed to encase his teammates inside of a green bubble. Miraculously, the experience inspired the Mighty Bruce and his colleagues to find God. jla_bruce_rar.gif Other Versions Mighty Bruce_Byzantine_MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Antarctica Category:Injustice League